Julius Deane
Julius Deane or "Julie" is a centennial importer (smuggler) based in Chiba City. Description He is 135 years old, with a seamless pink face. Now he is sexless and is noted about his patience. He maintains his warped metabolism spending each week a fortune in serums and hormones. He delights in fashion, having a wardrobe full of meticulous reconstructions of garments of the previous century. However Case never saw him with the same suit more than once. He affected beveled prescription lenses, ground from thin slabs of pink synthetic quartz, framed in spidery gold. He is armed with a belly gun, a magnum revolver with the barrel sawn down to a nub. The front of the trigger-guard had been cut away and the grips wrapped with old masking tape. While stalking Case, Armitage run a profile on Julius too, according to which he can kill anyone for a few New Yen. Bio In order to stop ageing, he started visiting Tokyo every year where genetic surgeons re-set the code of his DNA, a procedure unavailable even in Chiba. He then flew to Hongkong ordering each year's suits and shirts. He spent the war in Lisbon. He saw some action although he didn't participate. The war affected his business. He made a smuggling ("imports/exports") business in Chiba City, he had connections to Wage and Case. Case visited him in order to ask whether Wage wants him dead. Deane offered him a narrow candy wrapped in blue-and-white checked paper, Ting Ting Djahe, and gave him a cryptic answer. He told Case that it is perhaps an unfounded rumor, and if it is so, he will let Case in on a little something out of the Nan Hai Hotel. Days later, Case visited him again, after his recovery, with Molly Millions. Case wanted information on Armitage and tried to persuade Molly to stay behind as Julius would accept only him. He lied that he needs to cancel his business before leaving. Through the intercom Julius confirmed that he'd see only him. Molly, who was paid by Armitage to keep an eye on him, reluctantly agreed. Juius checked his laptop computer and found nothing on Armitage, speculating that he had an arrangement with Yakuza to screen him. Then Case asked him about the war and Screaming Fist, and Julius confirmed that some Special Forces returned Office His offices were located in a warehouse behind Ninsei; the foyer is filled with white fiberglass shipping modules that gave off the tang of preserved ginger, and it was sparsely decorated with furniture suggesting the end of the previous century: a random collection of European furniture; a pair of bulbous Disney-styled table lamps on a low Kandinsky-look coffee table in scarlet-lacquered steel; NeoAztec bookcases; a distorted Dali wall clock between them, sagging to the concrete floor with holographic hands that always matched the convolutions of the face, but it never told the correct time. Left of the bookcases is a massive imitation-rosewood door to his office, sealed with magnetic bolts, and the title JULIUS DEANE IMPORT EXPORT across the plastic in peeling self-adhesive letters. The office itself was decorated with an ancient brass lamp with a rectangular shade of dark green glass. Deane himself sat fenced behind a vast desk of painted steel, flanked by pale wooden tall, drawered cabinets, once used to store documents. The desktop was littered with cassettes, scrolls of yellowed printout, and parts of a clockwork typewriter, as if Deane was trying to reassemble it. Before the office is a yawing wooden swivel chair. category:Neuromancer category:Sprawl characters